1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly, to a connector assembly capable of preventing arcing during mating process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a connector with pogo pin has been implemented in a power plug coupled to a cable, wherein the power plug is used for mating with a power receptacle fixed on a notebook computer. When the power plug coupled to the cable is mated with the power receptacle on the notebook computer, the notebook computer can be charged or electrified for a user to operate, such as typing, playing video and so on. However, when long term use, the resistance between the power plug and the power receptacle will increase due to oxidation of the contacting surface of the pogo pin. As a result, the plug contact and the receptacle contact may be overheated during the mating process and further it will generate arcing and thus result in safety issue.